A Never Ending Story
by RobotRock
Summary: Ezio Auditore x OC Depuis des années, elle resta à ses côtés. Une Assassin compétente et une disciple prometteuse. Mais aujourd'hui, sa présence se résumé plus qu'à de vagues souvenirs, le laissant seul et perdu. Pourquoi ne se rends t-on compte de l'importance des choses, seulement quand elle son perdu à jamais ? La reverra t-il un jour ? L'amour est-il plus fort que la mort ?


Serah x Ezio Auditore

Révélations – (Brotherhood &amp; Assassin's Creed 2 si possible)

Tout était arrivés si vite, elle n'avait rien vue venir et désormais, il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Un souffle coupés et irrégulier accompagner les battements de son cœur affolés tandis, qu'allonger sur le sol, ces yeux perdus dans le vague, elle tentait vainement d'arrêter son propre sang de couler en appuyant de ses mains déjà tâchées par cette ignominie qu'elle avait par bien trop de fois fais couler. Le son des fer s'entrechoquant disparurent peu à peu autour d'elle, les appels de ses frères d'armes avec et puis, tremblante, elle sentie un froid intense l'envahir. Étais ce la fin du voyage

? Allait-elle rendre son dernier souffle ici ? Ici, sur le sol poussiéreux de Constantinople, tentant de défendre une femme, la femme qu'il aimer si passionnément. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ces lèvres, elles aussi atteinte par cette couleur méprisable qui ne cessait de la hanter chaque nuit. Sentant ses forces s'échapper très lentement, son corps tremblant fortement elle le sentait clairement : la fin était proche. Elle n'avait jamais été très positive, il le lui avait souvent reprocher et lui ordonnant parfois de profiter davantage de la vie, de quitter la confrérie et de rejoindre l'homme qu'elle chérirait pour le restant de sa maigre vie. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, tous ce temps elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Sur cette pensée, une certaine fierté se propagea dans sa poitrine, un feu d'une douceur terrifiante : l'amour.

Peu à peu, les ennemis de la liberté furent repoussés, et cet voix qu'elle aimer tant entendre, cet accent qui sonner à ces oreilles comme une douce symphonie se rapprocha d'elle dans des appels éperdus. Puis entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, elle tourna légèrement la tête, et elle le vit. Souriant vainement, se fichant désormais de la douleurs lancinante qui la tirailler elle toussota tandis que davantage de sang s'échappèrent de sa bouches à la places de mots, tandis qu'il s'accroupit à ses côtés, ordonnant d'aller chercher des médecins accompagnés d'injures faces aux hommes restant plantés là sans bouger.

\- Serah, tutto bene ? Fit-il alors d'une voix inquiète, et sa respiration saccadés par son état de panique.

Question stupide à demander à une mourante pensa t-elle amèrement, mais pour une fois, son cœur n'était pas à l'ironie. Son cœur lui refuser le mensonges, pas dans ses derniers instants, plus de mensonges, plus de lâchetés. Crachant un peu plus de sang tandis qu'elle tentait de se redresser, l'homme la força à rester à terre, le temps qu'un médecin arrive.

Ezio.. Je.. Je suis navrée. J'ai.. J'ai été trop insolente et est sous estimés mes adversaires... J'ai...Échouée. Fit la jeune femme, d'une voix anormalement faible et incertaine, le simple fait de prononcer un mot la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Non, tu n'as pas échouée Assassin. Grâce à toi, d'innombrables vies ont été sauvés aujourd'hui. Et tu n'as guère échouée, tu as fais preuve d'une bravoure sans nom comme toujours. Alors n'abandonne pas, un médecin arrivera sous peu et tu-

Inutile de me mentir, Mentor. Finit elle par l'interrompre. Seul un miracle pourrait encore me sauver de la mort, mon sang coule depuis trop longtemps et... Je n'en ais plus la force. Souffla t-elle avec grande difficultés, faisant preuves d'un effort immense pour articuler.

Allons, ne sois pas si-

Sombre ? Défaitiste ? Réaliste ? Dit-elle avec un sourire douloureux. Tu es le seul ici à te bercer d'illusions, Ezio Auditore. Mais... Comment t'en vouloir. C'est exactement ce trait de caractère, qui fais que tu es Ezio , et aussi l'homme que j'aime.

A ses mots, l'italien tressaillit se demandant un moment si il avait bien entendu ; ou si cela n'était qu'une illusion. Étais ce un mauvais rêve ? Pouvait-il encore espérer se réveiller et voir celle qui l'avait suivie depuis tant d'années, dans la plus profonde sincérité, fidèle et...Si discrète. Depuis combien de temps, combien d'années avait-elle garder ses émotions sous silence ? Une expression amer sur son visage, il resta fidèle à lui même et lui posa les questions qui le ronger :

\- Depuis combien de temps t'es tu mentie à toi même, Serah ? Depuis quand...

\- Hé ; si je possédais la réponse Ezio... Si seulement je le savais.

\- Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ! Je t'ai déjà dit de-

\- Ne rien garder pour moi, oui... Je le sais. Je m'en souviens ; mais il m'a fallut longtemps avant de comprendre moi même mes sentiments mentor... Tellement de temps, qu'il fut alors trop tard, votre cœur fut déjà prit par Sofia Sartor. J'aurais aimer dire que vou-... Non, te voir heureux suffisait à mon propre bonheur, mais au fond de moi je n'aimais guère cela et la seul pensée rassurante qui me venait, c'était celle d'une jalousie intense qui me disait que j'avais plus de droit qu'elle, que j'ai côtoyer cet homme qu'elle aime depuis bien plus longtemps que...

Ces mots furent alors interrompu par une autre toux des plus violente, tandis que la douleur s'intensifia elle leva les yeux aux ciel le souffle haletant. Alors c'était vraiment la fin ? N'allait-elle même pas pouvoir terminer de dire ce que son cœur avait supporter depuis si longtemps ? Regardant le ciel clair de Constantinople, la blonde sentit la faiblesse l'envahir et sa vision se brouiller avec tous ses autres sens. Elle se sentait si seule, si faible et elle avait si froid...Tellement froid.

\- Serah ! Tiens bon, reste avec moi le médecin arrive ! Insista le mentor des Assassin, sentant que la conscience s'échapper peu à peu de sa disciple. Serah ! L'appela t-il encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive.

\- Je suis...Désolée Ezio puisse tu... Pardonner mes égoïste sentiments.

Le médecin arriva peu après, en toute urgence il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme allongés sur le sol poussiéreux de la ville Byzantine examinant sa patiente le médecin se redressa légèrement, ne sortant aucun instrument, ne sortant aucun pansement, il était trop tard. La tête baisser le médecin secoua la tête signifiant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le jeune femme. Comprenant alors très vite la situation, Ezio regarda le visage pâle de la demoiselle dont les cheveux d'or gisait autour d'elle telle une couronne en or et posant sa mains sur ses yeux il murmura ces mots d'une voix emplit d'une profonde amertume :

\- Requiescat In Pace Assassino... Serah Stark.

N'ayant guère sa place ici, l'homme de science se releva un peu mal a l'aise de cette scène après tout qui ne le serait pas lorsque des adieux se dérouler sous ses yeux ? Mais cette scène était différente de tout ce qu'il put jamais voir : une scène d'adieux, sans larmes, sans mots mais emplis de sentiments : l'adieu d'amants qui ne se rencontrèrent jamais réellement, l'adieu de camarades qui étaient finalement, l'un pour l'autre, plus qu'il n'acceptait de l'avouer.

Restant agenouiller aux côtés du corps de sa « disciple » il tenait sa mains dans la sienne, comme si il espérait tout moment la voir rouvrir les yeux, se redresser et lui rétorquer une de ses remarques cynique comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais il eu beau attendre les fantaisies ne sont rien de plus que des désirs impossibles à réaliser, et malgré ses réticence à l'admettre, elle était bel et bien partit, loin, trop loin pour qu'il la rattrape, cette fois ci. Esquissant un sourire amer il la porta dans ses bras, refusant de laisser son corps gelé dans la poussière, pour la ramener là où était sa place : la Confrérie, et tandis qu'il marcher l'italien se remémora un instant des souvenirs de leurs rencontre.


End file.
